The Lingering Sentiment (Nightverse)
The Lingering Sentiment is the lost emotions and thoughts of a Keybearer by the name of Terra, who fell to Darkness. The Sentiment is among the most powerful entities in its home universe, and -- as the Sentiment -- has never been defeated, although Xion came rather close, and would be strong enough to defeat him now. Story Origin When Master Xehanort possessed Terra's body, the fallen Keybearer's thoughts and emotions -- his "soul", if you will -- inhabited Terra's discarded armor, thus becoming The Lingering Sentiment. The Sentiment defeated Xehanort, preventing him from using Kingdom Hearts for whatever purpose had been intended, and then proceeded to exist in the Keyblade Graveyard as its Guardian. Encounter With Xion After a while, a young Keybearer named Xion arrived in Disney Castle, seeking help from King Mickey. His Majesty wasn't to be found, but after paying a visit to the Cornerstone of Light, Xion was transported to the Keyblade Graveyard, where the Lingering Sentiment forced her into battle. For the next half hour, Xion found that conventional tactics were useless, since the Sentiment had far more power and experience than she did, and also he was able to morph his Keyblade into a whip, glider, cannon, drill, and chakram (the cog-shaped weapon). However, Xion's unpredictability worked in her favor. While she wasn't able to defeat the Sentiment, she did impress him with the strength of her convictions, and he eventually joined her team to destroy Organization XIII. After Destroying the Organization After the remainder of Organization XIII was destroyed, the Sentiment became the Guardian of the World That Never Was, in order to keep the Heartless and lesser Nobodies under control. It was also agreed that, should any other Keybearers emerge in that universe, the Lingering Sentiment will take them on as an apprentice... if he finds them worthy. Abilities The Lingering Sentiment's power is nothing short of terrifying, and at present, it is the single most powerful entity in its universe. While the Xion that originated in that dimension is now powerful enough to defeat the Sentiment, she is currently in the Nightverse, and the Sentiment is her ally anyway. The Sentiment is unable to controllably use the majority of magic, relying almost entirely on its Keyblade, the Gaia Bane. However, those who think that they're safe if they stay out of the Keyblade's reach are sadly mistaken, as The Sentiment can change the form of its weapon for numerous alternate applications. For full details, see here. Quotes A brief list of quotations associated with the Lingering Sentiment. Cut-Scenes "There is nothing else to give you. All I have left are my regrets and my unending hatred for Xehanort. I failed them... Aqua... Ven... Master Eraqus... I am the embodiment of my regrets, and my hate. I am nothing more than the Lingering Sentiments of a fallen Keybearer." (Explaining the really, REALLY short version of his past) In Battle "I am all that remains." - victory "My suffering... is... ETERNAL!!!" - just before inflicting the final blow "You are an insect to be crushed beneath my feet." - start of battle "This is for those I have failed." - before using Ultima Shot (insert Wolverine-style roar) - just before a combo finish Themes The Lingering Sentiment has three theme songs, two of which are used only in battle. His standard theme song, played during cutscenes, is "Unforgiven III", by Metallica. (How can I blame you, when it's me I can't forgive?) In battle, he has two theme songs, which transition between each other as The Sentiment changes his weapons. When using the Keyblade, Ultima Cannon, or Drill modes, the song is Black Sabbath's "Iron Man", due to the music's speed and rythm being similar to his attacks. However, when he switches to the Glider, Whip, or Dual-Wield modes, the music transitions to a much faster song, in line with his attack and movement speed. That song is "All Nightmare Long", by Metallica. (Hunt you down without mercy -- hunt you down All Nightmare Long!) Trivia *Even though the Sentiment never actually appears in The Nightverse, he is still categorized as such due to being a significant part of Xion's history, and their home universe isn't important enough to warrant its own article. *Even though he's not a member of Damage, Inc., he still uses their infobox because, through Xion, he could be considered very loosely affiliated with them. Category:Nightverse